


Im Schatten der Nacht (Vampir)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Etiénne [5]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Fantasy - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Ancient History, Angst, Cemetery, Corpses, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Wem man Nachts so alles auf einem Friedhof begegnet
Relationships: Vampir Human
Series: Etiénne [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253399
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte seht mir die Grammatik nach...

Er erwacht und reckt sich dann schiebt er den hölzernen Deckel seines Sarges und hiernach die schwere Steinplatte die ihn für immer bannen sollte an die Seite. Er gähnt in die Nacht und setzt sich auf. Ihn dürstet nach dem roten wohltuenden Getränk das den Lebenden innewohnt. 

Blut.

Ohne Blut kann er zwar existieren, verliert aber an Kraft. 

Er steht auf und klettert hinaus und von seinem Sockel hinab auf die Erde. Sein Grab steht frei im Raum auf einer ganz imposanten Empore. Er ist ja auch nicht irgendwer, vielmehr er WAR mal ein Fürst. Die Erinnerung an ihn ist über die vielen Jahrhunderte sicherlich längst verblasst. 

Er streckt die Glieder und läuft durch seine Grabstadt hinüber zur schweren ehernen Tür. Er drückt sie auf und saugt die Nacht in sich. Die Nacht die soviel verbirgt und schützend über ihm liegt. Die Nacht die Trauer und Wonne in ihm auslöst. Die Nacht die tief verwurzelt ist mit ihm und die Nacht, die seine verzweifelsten Geheimnisse birgt. 

Er grinst und lauscht, selbst die Vögel der Nacht verstummen als sie seiner gewahr werden! Er sieht hinüber zu seinem Schloss, das immer noch an Ort und Stelle steht. Sein Mausoleum steht direkt im Park des imposanten Anwesens. Das Schwarz hat es in seine Decke gebettet und drinnen sind nur noch vereinzelt Lichter zu erkennen.

Man erzählt sich gruselige Geschichten über diesen Ort der vom Hauch des Todes umweht wird. Von einem Wiedergänger in Gestalt des Marquis Etiénne Gerard de Menaux. Der Marquis ist nun schon seid Jahrhunderten tot aber viele Augenzeugen, meist Bedienstete der Familie Menaux, erzählen von Sichtungen des ehemaligen Oberhauptes des Schlosses.  
Er geht hinaus in den Park und verlässt das Anwesen. Eine Katze die zufällig seinen Weg streift faucht und buckelt ihn an. Er grinst und faucht zurück, dabei fährt er seine elfenbeinernen Fänge aus und sieht diabolisch in die leuchtenden Augen des kleinen Biestes. Die Katze springt erschrocken an die Seite und rast davon. 

Durch den Schrecken der Katze wird ihm eine andere Bewegung bewusst. Er sieht hinüber zum anderen Ende des Parks und legt den Kopf schief. Eine Dienstmagd starrt in seine Richtung, lässt die zwei Eimer fallen die sie trägt und er kann ihre schnellen Gedanken hören. Sie schreit und rennt Richtung Schloss. Er grinst und zieht seinen eleganten Dreispitz tiefer in die Stirn dann hetzt er ihr nach.

Sie erstarrt als er plötzlich vor ihr steht und sie anlacht. 

„Wohin will sie denn so eilig Mademoiselle?“ 

Sie ist steif vor Furcht und kann die Augen nicht abwenden. Er nähert sich ihr und sie beginnt zu schreien. Er packt sie sich und hält ihr den Mund zu, schleift sie außer Sicht in das umgebende Dickicht der gepflegten Anlagen. 

„Bitte, Marquis, bitte, tut mir nichts ich schreie auch nicht mehr!“ Sie sieht scheu in seine unnatürlichen Augen. 

Er zieht die Hand weg und hält sie an sich gepresst, sieht auf sie hinab. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Fänge angesichts der pochenden Halsarterie ausfahren und seine Zunge über seine Lippen leckt. Er kann es hören das Rauschen des roten Stromes. Ist wie jedes mal fasziniert und giert danach. Sie kann nur noch auf seine Zähne starren und beginnt zu schluchzen. 

„Bitte, bitte!“  
„Sch. Mädchen… scht.“ Er streicht mit einem Finger über die Arterie.  
„Sarah?“

Ein Ruf aus weiter Ferne! 

„Wenn sie mich verrät, Kind, werde ich sie hetzten und töten!“ Er sieht sie an „gib sie mir ihren Arm.“ 

Sie gibt ihm scheu den Arm und so schnell kann sie es gar nicht wahrnehmen als er auch schon seine Zähne darin versenkt und trinkt. Es tat nicht weh es war nur ein kleiner Stich. Er sieht ihr in die Augen dabei und dann wieder ein Ruf. Er lässt ab und schaut in die Richtung.

„Wir bekommen Besuch ma Belle!“ 

Er zieht ihr Kinn hinauf und haucht ihr einen unanständigen Kuss auf. Seine Zunge bringt sie um den Verstand und dann lässt er ab als ihr Vater hinter ihr steht. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehen will ist er verschwunden. 

„Sarah, was ist passiert?“  
„Nichts, Papa, ich sah einen großen Hund aber ich konnte ihn vertreiben.“  
„Komm jetzt die Herrschaft wartet!“

Etiénne sieht hinüber und kostet dem roten Lebenselixier nach. Dann macht er sich auf in das ewige Schwarz. Der Hunger ist für den Moment etwas mehr gestillt. 

Er streift allein durchs Dunkel und den Nebel, kommt auf den großen Friedhof hinaus. Er verharrt ein bisschen in alten Zeiten und streicht sanft über die vielen Grabsteine seiner Freunde aus vergangenen Tagen, als eine weitere Bewegung seine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert.

Eine Kutsche fährt über das alte Kopfsteinpflaster, das Rattern der eisenbeschlagenen Räder wird halb vom Nebel verschlungen.

Ein Mann steigt aus und der Tritt wird eingeklappt damit das Gefährt wieder abfahren kann. Die beiden Rosse schnauben aufgeregt und panisch, der Kutscher hat größte Mühe sie in Schach zu halten. Dann gibt er ihnen die Leinen und sie traben kontrolliert mit aufgerissenen Augen und geblähten Nüstern davon. Sie wittern den Hauch der von diesem Hort der Toten ausgeht, wittern das unnatürliche Wesen das im Verborgenem lauert. 

Etiénne ist interessiert an dem was da vor sich geht. Er hält sich im Dunkel, denn einige Straßenlaternen schimmern durch die vollen Kronen der herbstlichen Bäume zu ihm hinüber. Wie unwirkliche Lichter flackern sie so durch den Nebel. Ein Bursche an der Schwelle zum Manne betritt das Terrain, mit einer kleinen Tasche. Er strebt gezielt auf ein noch offenes Grab, entzündet seine Laterne und presst die Tasche an sich. Dann klettert er hinab auf den Sarg in seinem Schlund. 

Etiénne kommt unbemerkt nahe an den Rand und sieht interessiert hinab. Der Mann öffnet den Deckel und sieht sich einer wunderschönen Frau gegenüber. Sie wirkt als schliefe sie nur, dabei ist sie längst kalt und verfallen. Der Mann dreht sich und greift in die Tasche dann zieht er etwas blitzendes hinaus, positioniert das spärliche Licht der Laterne und setzt an. Das Skalpell schneidet durch die Brust der Schönen sanft wie durch Butter und heraus kommt das Herz der Dame. 

Etiénne zieht eine Augenbraue hinauf und wartet…

Der Junge sieht hübsch aus mit seiner zierlichen Gestalt und seinen langen Wimpern, mit seinen krausen Locken. Etiénne der dem nicht abgeneigt ist hat unziemliche Gedanken.

Der Mann nimmt ein Notizbuch und skizziert das Organ in allen Einzelteilen. Etiénne kann andere Zeichnungen sehen die an Detailtreue nicht zu überbieten sind. 

„Hm, er hat Talent!“  
Der Mann im Grab fährt herum und blickt erschrocken zu ihm auf. Über ihm steht ein hünenhafter Mann mit einem Gesicht das aus Alabaster gemeißelt scheint. Der Mann hat feine Gesichtszüge und sieht schön aus, doch er kann nicht sagen was es ist? Unter seiner Oberfläche lauert etwas Schreckliches, muss etwas lauern. Etwas was er nicht benennen kann, seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und er hat ein sehr sehr ungutes Gefühl. 

„Monsieur?“  
„Verschenk er sein Talent nicht!“

Ein Adliger, hier? Nachts auf einem Friedhof, ein Mann seines Standes hat mit diesem Ort nichts zu tun! Denkt er bei sich. Als hätte der andere seine Gedanken wahrgenommen.

„Nachts hat man doch seine Ruhe, nicht wahr?“ Er grinst diabolisch.  
„Monsieur?“  
„Er ist Arzt, seiner feinen Hand nach zu urteilen!“ Stellt Etiénne fest. 

Dem anderen wird die Lage zu heikel, er klettert etwas über die Schöne, legt das Herz zurück und den Deckel wieder auf den Sarg. Etiénne reicht ihm die Hand ins Grab hinab und zieht ihn mit wenig Kraftaufwand wieder hinauf. 

„Ich muss nun heimkehren, Monsieur?“  
„Etiénne!“ Mehr gibt er nicht preis.  
„Und er? Hat er keinen Namen?“  
„Adrian.“ Gibt der Bursche ebenso knapp an. 

Der Bursche strebt an ihm vorbei hinaus zu den schmiedeeisernen Toren des Friedhofes. 

„Monsieur, ich werde ihn wiedersehen!“ Etiénne grinst.  
Der andere eilt sich schnellst möglich nach Hause und sieht sich immer wieder um. Etiénne folgt ihm im Verborgenem und wartet bis er die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt. Dann erklimmt er die Hausfront des zweistöckigen Gebäudes und späht hinein. 

Drinnen wartet ein älterer Herr auf seinen, vermutlichen?, Sohn. Der gibt ihm das Notizbuch und lässt ihn hineinsehen. 

„Wo warst Du wiede? Du stinkst! Wie willst Du Dein Studium jemals schaffen, doch nicht mit so einer lächerlichen Zeichnung, als wenn es nicht schon widerlich genug wäre was du da tust! Ich finanziere Dich nicht mehr, jetzt ist das vorbei!“ Er wirft das Buch wütend ins Feuer.

All die schönen Zeichnungen gehen in Flammen auf. Der Vater geht zu einem Schrank und öffnet die gläsernen Türen dann kramt er weitere Notizbücher hinaus. Ein Handgemenge entspinnt sich und das Gerangel kommt ans geöffnete Fenster, der Sohn schreit den Vater an.

„Nicht ins Feuer mon Pére!“  
„Ruhe jetzt! Gib sie mir!“  
„Nein.“

Der Sohn schlägt dem Vater ein Buch aus den Händen, es fliegt hinaus aus dem Fenster. Der Vater schlägt den Sohn dafür, geht zum Feuer und verbrennt den Rest. Adrian krümmt sich gedemütigt und weinend am Boden. Wiedereinmal ist er seinem Ziehvater unterlegen. Er hat ihn immer spüren lassen, dass er ohne ihn nichts wäre nur ein armer Waise.

„Du hast nichts mehr unter meinem Dach verloren!“  
„Gut.“ 

Adrian geht in sein Zimmer packt seine Sachen und geht für immer.

Etiénne hat das Buch aufgefangen und grinst einmal mehr in sich hinein. Wenn das kein Grund ist den Jungen wiederzusehen? 

XXX

Etiénne wartet in den folgenden Nächten und in der vierten erscheint der junge Mann. Ja, Mann kann man jetzt sagen denn die Situation hat ihn wachsen lassen. 

Adrian sieht sich um und pure Angst steht in seinen Augen. 

Dann tritt Etiénne hervor und mustert ihn eindrücklich. 

„Wenn ich ihm behilflich sein kann?“ 

Adrian weiß er hat keine andere Wahl jetzt wo der Mann sein dunkles Geheimnis kennt. Er muss dem Tot ins Angesicht schauen um den Lebenden zu helfen… eines Tages!

„Monsieur?“  
„Ich kann, er wird sich wundern, junger Freund!“ 

Freund! Adrian rinnt es eiskalt hinab.

Etiénne zückt das verloren geglaubte Notizbuch. Alle Furcht ist auf einmal ins Hintertreffen geraten als Adrian vorspringt und es an sich reißt. 

„Mein Buch, wie… Monsieur?“  
„Gefunden einsam und verwaist in der Gosse!“  
„Danke vielmals.“ 

Dann kehrt die Furcht zurück weil er dem Fremden so nahe gegenüber steht, das dessen Augen in ihrem unnatürlichem Licht schimmern. 

„Ich lasse ihn jetzt seiner Arbeit nachgehen, adieu Monsieur Adrian.“ 

Etiénne verneigt sich knapp und geht grazil an ihm vorüber. Geht? Adrian hat das Gefühl er schwebt. Er sieht ihm nach als er vom Nebel geschluckt wird.

Etiénne hält inne, außer Sicht und wendet sich dem anderen wieder zu, beobachtet das unheilige Treiben. 

Bis zum Morgengrauen arbeitet der Jüngere an seinen Notizen und wendet sich vor dem ekelerregendem Leichengeruch ab. Doch er macht unermüdlich weiter.

Zu Hause in einer billigen Absteige, wendet man sich schon bald von dem stinkendem „Höllenhund“ ab. In den Vorlesungen fallen ihm halb die Augen zu und er kann kaum aufrecht sitzen. Wenn er zu Hause ist arbeitet er und schleppt Mehlsäcke um sich das Studium leisten zu können. Nachts geht er dann wieder auf den Friedhof hinaus.

XXX

Adrian begegnet Etiénne fortan auf allen Friedhöfen. 

Er fühlt, dass der große Mann ein dunkles Geheimnis unter seiner wunderschönen Fassade birgt. Er kann spüren, dass von ihm eine dunkle Gefahr ausgeht… der er wohl möglich nicht gewachsen ist!

„Hm, junger Freund, kann ich ihm zur Hand gehen?“  
„Oui, Monsieur Etiénne!“  
„Gut, mach er platz ich komme zu ihm.“ 

Er weiß nicht warum er ja sagte aber er kann es nicht mehr ändern. Etiénne hockt neben ihm nach dem er behände wie eine Katze hinab stieg. Er reicht ihm das Skalpell sowie Notizbuch und Bleistift. 

„Woran mag dieses wunderbare Geschöpf wohl gestorben sein?“ Etiénne sieht ihn eindringlich an.  
„Im Kindbett hat es sie dahingerafft.“ Antwortet Adrian. 

Etiénne bemerkt die sanfte filigrane Hand des angehenden Mediziners. Doch dann nimmt er den pulsierend roten Saft wahr. Er muss sich bändigen um nicht der Gier zu verfallen. Der Andere scheint es zu bemerken und hält inne.

Sie sehen sich minutenlang an.

„Aus ihm wird ein hervorragender Arzt!“ Etiénne sieht weg.  
„Merci.“ Die braunen Augen sehen besorgt aus. 

Stundenlang sitzen sie beisammen bis Etiénne der Hunger fast umbringt da es bald Tag wird.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, adieu Monsieur Adrian.“ 

Etiénne springt beinahe aus dem Grab hinaus und rennt über den Friedhof um sich den nächst besten Passanten zu packen und ihm die Kehle entzwei zu reißen. 

XXX

„Guten Abend mein junger Freund.“ Etiénne grinst sein diabolisches Grinsen.  
„Guten Abend Monsieur Etiénne.“  
„Heute werde ich nicht skizzieren. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!“  
„Oh wie Schade, ich freute mich bereits über weitere spannende Erlebnisse.“ Etiénne schmollt gekünstelt. 

Adrian der diesmal nicht auf dem Friedhof steht wendet sich ab und geht in eine Taverne, die gleichzeitig sein neues Heim im oben Geschoss beherbergt. Etiénne folgt ihm bleibt aber vor der Tür stehen.

„Kommen Sie doch hinein Monsieur.“  
„Ob das eine gute Idee ist?“  
„Bitte!“ 

Auf diese gezielte Einladung wartete er.

Zusammen betreten sie den Gastraum und alle Gespräche verstummen als man den fremden Mann an der Seite des bekannten Anderen sieht. Sie setzen sich in eine der hinteren Ecken. Einige Männer verlassen augenblicklich die Taverne. Im Kerzenschein wirkt Etiénne noch etwas bleicher und bedrohlicher als in der Dunkelheit. Seine unnatürlichen Augen fixieren Adrian. Die Magd nimmt die Bestellung auf und lächelt Etiénne an mit dem sie mehr als einmal intime Treffen hegte. Sie weiß wer und was er ist, doch es stört sie nicht, denn er behandelt sie gut und verschafft ihr manchmal Vorteile. 

„Sie kennen Sie?“  
Etiénne kann den Blick von ihren wiegenden Hüften kaum abwenden.  
„Ja und wie ich sie kenne!“ Er schmunzelt „Sie hat mir mehr als einmal ihre Vorzüge gezeigt." 

Adrian der nicht viel Erfahrung mit Frauen hat, blickt verschämt weg. 

„Aber doch nicht SO ein Gesicht mein junger Freund!“  
„Heute werde ich früh zu Bett gehen!“ Adrian, lenkt ab und sieht kurz unbewusst nach Oben. 

Etiénne versteht in Sekundenschnelle. 

„Haben Sie keinen Hunger Monsieur Etiénne?“  
„Oh, ich habe bereits gespeist.“ lügt er.

Er betrachtet ihn beim essen und kann sich kaum an seinen rosigen Lippen satt sehen. Es zieht in seiner Lende als er bemerkt, dass er ihn am liebsten an Ort und Stelle auf den Tisch werfen und unanständige Dinge mit ihm anstellen möchte. Seine Hose wird stramm. Die Magd kommt zur fortschreitenden Stunde zu ihm und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß. 

Sie ist nicht nur Schankmagd sie erfüllt auch weitaus niedere Dienste für Geld, welches sie dann mit der Wirtin teilen muss. 

Etiénnes Hand wandert an ihr Hinterteil. Adrian sieht schamhaft woanders hin. Der Adelige ist ganz schön frivol… 

„Marquis, kann ich Euch vielleicht ein bisschen Freude bereiten.“  
„Das tut sie schon, Giselle.“  
„Marquis?“ Adrian sieht ihn an.  
„Ja, nenn er mich doch bei meinem Vornamen.“

Etiénne leckt über die Schulter der Magd.  
Adrian möchte sich das nicht näher ansehen und verabschiedet sich um zu Bett zu gehen.

Giselle wohnt unter ihm und er kann das Treiben unten über ein Loch in seinem Boden näher betrachten. Unten öffnet sich die Tür, Giselle führt den Adeligen hinein und öffnet ihr Mieder. Etiénne schubst sie aufs Bett und hebt ihren Rock hinauf. Er scheint keine Zeit zu haben, zerreißt ihr Mieder, so das ihre Brüste hinausfallen und beugt sich über sie. Dann presst er sich in sie, sie schreit und krallt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Adrian sieht ihre wippenden Brüste und fühlt seine eigene Erregung wachsen.  
Es dauert ewig bis Etiénne kommt und ihr dann in den Hals beißt um ihr Blut genüsslich zu saugen. Von Oben sieht man es nicht, nur das kleine Rinnsal, dass sich im Nachhinein hinüber schlängelt. Adrian ist erschrocken! Etiénne steht auf schließt die Hose und lässt ihr etwas Geld da. Dann geht er hinaus.

Adrian rennt zum Fenster und sieht ihm nach. Auf der Straße bleibt Etiénne unvermittelt stehen, dreht sich um und grinst ihn an. 

Adrian geht erschrocken vom Fenster zurück in sein Zimmer. Hat er ihn gesehen? 

XXX

Etiénne reicht ihm das scharfe Skalpell als Adrian sich über ein Mädchen beugt um es aufzuschneiden und um sich die Lage der Därme anzusehen, hernach zu skizzieren. Etiénne hält das Messer fest und lächelt ihn an. Dann schneidet er selbst durch die Bauchdecke der Kleinen. Ein kehliger Laut entfährt der Leiche. Adrian springt erschrocken auf und sieht ihn panisch an. 

„Ach lieber Freund, es ist nur Luft.“ Etiénne lächelt hinauf, „steig er wieder hinab zu mir.“  
„Nein.“

Etiénne klettert hinauf und sieht dem Menschen in die angstverzerrten Augen. Dann streicht er über das filigrane Gesicht und legt den eigenen Kopf schief. Der andere ist noch mehr erschrocken über die kalte Hand. 

„Du musst keine Angst haben Adrian!“ 

Adrian wundert sich über die vertraute Anrede des Adeligen. 

„Es ist nicht richtig, kleine Mädchen aufzuschneiden...“  
„...die davon nichts mehr mitbekommen.“ Fällt er ihm ins Wort.

Adrian will wieder hinab steigen als seine Hand zu zittern beginnt und er ins Wanken gerät. Etiénne fängt ihn auf bevor er hinab fällt und lässt ihn sich vorsichtig am Rand des Grabes setzen. 

„Im Dienste der Wissenschaft ist es erlaubt, das kleine Ding merkt es nicht mehr! Sieh her!“ Etiénne springt hinab und schlitzt das Mädchen auf. „Los doch, skizziere was Du siehst junger Freund!“ 

Adrian ist bewegungsunfähig. 

Etiénne klettert wieder hinauf und setzt sich zu ihm.

„Was bist Du Etiénne?“ Es muss raus aus ihm. 

Zum ersten mal ist Etiénne derjenige der in Erstaunen ausbricht. 

„Warum sehe ich Dich nur in der Nacht? Was hast du mit Giselle angestellt? Wieso hast Du tierische Augen? Warum hörst Du Menschen aus viel zu großer Entfernung? Und wieso hast Du nie Angst warum haben andere vor Dir Angst, was verbirgst Du?“ 

„So viele Fragen auf einmal!“ Etiénne sieht ihn an.

„Beantworte mir einfach meine Fragen!“ Er schreit es hinaus.

Stattdessen zieht Etiénne ihn zu sich und küsst ihn. Adrian ist überfallen und ergibt sich der suchenden Zunge. Etiénne zieht ihn gierig näher und tiefer in diesen Kuss. Adrian spürt Hände die seine Hose hinab ziehen und seine eigene Erregung? Er will sich wehren doch es gelingt ihm nicht, stattdessen küsst er ihn mehr und mehr. Er spürt eine Hand an seiner Männlichkeit und stöhnt lustvoll. Er spürt Finger in sich und ergibt sich… Etiénne presst ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Erde und sich zwischen seine Schenkel. Dann dringt er in ihn und streichelt ihn… Adrian ist überrumpelt und ergibt sich in sein erstes Mal und das auch noch mit einem Mann! Auf einem Friedhof neben einer aufgeschlitzten Leiche! Doch der Mann raubt ihm jedweden Sinn dafür und dann schwinden seine Sinne um in Lust zu ertrinken.

Etiénne bewegt sich schmerzvoll in ihm und küsst ihn halb ohnmächtig. Der Schmerz weicht und macht einem Hochgefühl platz. 

Er kann auch diesmal nicht verhindern, dass seine Fänge ausfahren und der andere es sieht.

Adrian ist erschrocken und fasziniert zugleich. Er spürt ihn in sich und alles was er bis dahin kannte verschwimmt vor seinen Augen. Der nächste Kuss ist mit spitzen Zähnen gespickt die seine Zunge kunstvoll anritzen und ihn kosten. Etiénne stöhnt als er ihn feste nimmt und ihn in die Erde bohrt. Auch Adrian stöhnt und kommt über sich. 

Als nächstes sieht er Etiénne näher kommen und dann spürt er diese spitzen Hauer in seinem Hals. Es tut nicht weh… Etiénne trinkt nur so viel wie Adrian abgeben kann und entzieht sich dann. 

Er kniet schnaufend über ihm und schließt die Hose. 

„Ich bin der der Dich erobert hat, der der Dich will der dem es egal ist was Du tust... Hauptsache Du tust es mit Leidenschaft, junger Mann.“  
„Du bist das was Sie Vampyr nennen?“  
„Ja“

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups da habe ich ursprünglich den Anfangsabsatz vergessen. Ai caramba, sorry!

Adrian mag sich nicht eingestehen, dass er berauscht ist und als er aufsteht taumelt er. Er zieht sich an und sieht Etiénne in die Augen. Er kann nicht mehr, er erstickt fast an dem Ereignis, er will nicht begreifen was der Ältere ist! Er taumelt, weicht drei Schritte und schüttelt unablässig den Kopf. 

Etiénne geht auf ihn zu und will somit die entstandene Distanz verkürzen als Adrian ihm die Hände abwehrend entgegen streckt.

„Nein!“  
„Nein?“  
„Du bist… das geht nicht, bleib mir vom Leib, ich will das nicht… ich will Dich nicht! Du bist ein... der Teufel!“  
„Vorhin hast Du noch vor Lust geschrien, da klang es ganz anders!“  
„Du hast mich verhext, verflucht und verhöhnt!“ Adrian weicht immer weiter zurück.  
„Märchen!“ Etiénne tut den Spruch mit einer Handbewegung ab. 

Etiénne kommt näher und bleibt vor ihm stehen, Adrian kann nicht mehr weichen denn er steht mit dem Rücken vor einer Wand. 

„Man hat mich schon vieles genannt, werther Freund!“ Er streicht ihm mit dem Finger über die Lippe „aber Teufel, das noch nicht!“ Er zieht seinen Kopf in einen Kuss, der andere wehrt sich nicht mal. „Wenn es den Teufel gäbe“, er hält sein Kinn feste in den Fingern „dann hätte er mich bereits seit Jahrhunderten erlöst.“ 

Er ist gekränkt versteht aber, dass ein einfacher Mensch nicht imstande ist zu erfassen was der soeben begriffen hat. Das Gefühl überwiegt jedoch stärker. Er entfernt sich von ihm und sieht in böse an, enttäuscht, verschmäht und was auch immer. Er lässt ihn los und kramt sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche um es ihm vor die Füße zu werfen. Er spürt Adrians lauten Herzschlag, riecht seine panikartige Angst und sieht Schweißperlen seine Stirn hinab rinnen. 

Adrian schnappt das Buch und rennt so schnell er kann zum Tor hinaus und die Gassen hinab bis in sein kärgliches Zimmer. Als er alle Türen und Fenster geschlossen hat bekreuzigt er sich und hängt sich christliche Amulette um den Hals. Danach fällt er auf die Knie und betet für sein Seelenheil. Dabei wird er von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt als er sich die Bibel greift und diese ein ums andere Mal an sein Herz drückt. 

Etiénne sieht ihm nach und ist verbittert. 

Menschen sind nur begrenzt in der Lage die volle Tragweite ihrer Handlungen in Bezug auf seine Existenz zu erfassen. 

Es gibt einmal in hundert Jahren einen Menschen mit dem er gern zusammen sein will. Sei es auch nur für einen regen Austausch. Sei es der Liebe wegen oder um den Fortschritt der Wissenschaft zu ergründen.

Wahrscheinlich hat er diesen Menschen nur verkannt oder ihn zu etwas gemacht was er nicht sein kann oder will. 

Einem Vertrauten! 

Er dreht sich dem Kind im Grabe entgegen und sieht auf die brachliegende Vergänglichkeit. Danach legt er den Deckel des Sarges zurück an Ort und Stelle damit am nächsten Tag niemand bemerken wird was vorgefallen ist. 

XXX

Es wird Sommer und Nachts ist es lauwarm. Etiénne hat nicht versucht Adrian aufzusuchen oder anderweitig mit ihm Kontakt herzustellen. Deutlicher konnte ja auch keiner mitteilen was er von ihm hält und wie er ihn sieht! 

Er hat so viele Jahrhunderte gesehen und überlebt, dass er wirklich nicht weis wie lange er schon unter den lebend Toten wandelt? 

X  
Damals war er 33 Jahre als ihn ein Fieber fast den Garaus blies. Eine Kreatur die nächtens um das Schloss schlich hatte man ihm geschildert. Er selbst nahm ab und an aus den Augenwinkeln einen vorbeihuschenden Schatten wahr. Damals wusste er nicht, das dieses Wesen ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte. An der Schwelle des Todes kratzte es plötzlich an seinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Er raffte sich auf um zu sehen welches wunderliche Tier bis zu ihm hinauf kletterte um dieses Geräusch zu verursachen? Vor dem Fenster… Einbildung? Eine wunderschöne, nackte Frau! Er öffnete und starrte sie an.

„Lass mich ein!“ Sie legte einen langen dürren Finger an sein Kinn.  
„Wer bist Du?“  
„Lass mich ein!“ 

Er starrte auf ihre Brüste, in ihr Gesicht und fühlte eine Art psychische Kontrolle…. Eine Art Zwang, auch eine Art eigenen Willen. 

„Tritt ein.“ 

Warum willigte er ein?

Die Kreatur stieß ihn ins Zimmer und packte seinen Hals, danach konnte er sich nicht erinnern! Sein Verstand sank in langen Schlaf und als er erwachte ging ein Aufschrei durch die Umstehenden.  
Viel später wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie Totenwache gehalten hatten.

Er erhob sich und zerriss der Schwester seiner Frau die Kehle. Stob in die Nacht hinaus und kehrte zur Dämmerung heim. Als er dann wieder erwachte befand er sich in seinem Mausoleum, dass mit Bannsprüchen und der schweren Grabplatte versehen war. Die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen bannten ihn etwa fünfzig Jahre bis ein unvorsichtiger Arbeiter die Türen des Grabes unbedacht öffnete.

In der nächsten Nacht konnte er entweichen. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht dem Schloss nicht mehr nahe zu kommen! 

Seitdem sind beinahe Tausend vierhundert Jahre ins Land gestrichen!  
X 

Er befreit sich aus seinem Totenhaus wie jede Nacht und streift hinaus in das Schwarz. Ferne ruft ein Waldkauz und schweigt sobald Etiénne vorbei kommt. Er ist in tiefgründigen Gedanken und sinnt nach als er eine summende Stimme am anderen Ende des Schlossgartens vernimmt. Er schreitet durchs Dunkel darauf zu und ist betört von der Melodie. Sie hat eine leicht melancholische Nuance, ein leises weinen schleicht sich hinein. Er bleibt stehen. 

Die Magd, die er bereits kennt, trägt ein Bündel auf dem Arm und wiegt es hin und her, ist auf dem Weg in den Wald. Als er etwas näher kommt bemerkt er, dass sie einen toten Säugling trägt. Er bleibt wieder stehen und lässt diese Szene auf sich wirken. Sie drückt das Bündel herzig an sich und streicht dem kleinen Geschöpf oft über die Stirn.  
Er legt den Kopf schief, auch ihn rührt es… er ist schließlich nicht aus Stein! 

Plötzlich bleibt sie stehen und sieht ihn erschrocken an. Er erkennt in dem Moment Blutspuren an ihren Händen?

„Was hat sie getan?“ 

Sie rennt an ihm vorbei, er holt sie ein und richtet sich vor ihr auf. 

Sie sinkt weinend zu seinen Füßen nieder. Er kniet sich hinab und greif sich ihre Hände. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf viele male und sagt erstickt wie leid es ihr täte! 

„Ist sie verheiratet?“  
„Nein Marquis.“ Sie wimmert es hinaus.  
„Auf Kindstötung stand in meiner Zeit die Todesstrafe, ist es ihr bewusst? Es ist sicher heut nicht viel anders...“  
„...Ja, Herr!“ Sie fällt ihm ins Wort. 

Danach bricht sie zusammen, sie blutet. Er muss sich bremsen. Muss sich am Riemen reißen. 

„Sie ist gerade nieder gekommen?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung. 

Die Frau sinkt in Ohnmacht. Er überlegt blitzschnell und nimmt sie in seinen Arm. In ein paar Minuten langen sie an der Taverne an in der Adrian wohnt. Er kann nicht hinein, nicht ohne Bitte. Als er die Tür öffnen will spürt er, dass ihm dieses Recht entzogen wurde. Also steigt er auf und pocht ans Fenster des angehenden Arztes. 

Drinnen bewegt sich etwas und dann blickt er das erschrockene Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Entsetzen und Panik breiten sich darin aus wie ein Steppenbrand. 

„Lass mich ein!“  
„Nein weiche!“  
„Lass mich ein oder die Frau verblutet!“ 

Adrian blickt in sein Gesicht und dann erspäht er die Frau die ans Fenster gelehnt ist und halb auf dem Sims gedrückt wird von ihm. 

Etiénne und Adrian sehen sich minutenlang in die Augen. 

„Reich sie mir hinein!“ 

Er öffnet das Fenster und nimmt die Magd entgegen. Als Adrian sich zum ihm umdrehen will ist er weg! 

XXX

Einige Wochen sind seitdem verstrichen als er Sarah Abends im Park begegnet.

Niemand weis von dem Kindlein, dass sie ausgetragen und getötet hat. Sie wäre eine Gefallene, eine Verachtete hätte nie wieder die Chance in Lohn und Brot zukommen und müsste ihr Leben auf der Straße fristen. 

Es ist kurz vor der Morgendämmerung als er vor ihr auftaucht. 

„Danke Marquis!“

Er nickt knapp und reicht ihr seinen Arm „Will sie ein bisschen mit mir gehen?“ 

Sie knixt und bejaht. 

Sie reden lange und ausführlich über das was vorgefallen ist. 

„Er war nicht sehr erfreut Euch zu sehen, Herr!“  
„Was genau hat er gesagt?“  
„Das ihr in die tiefensten Tiefen der Hölle zurückkehren möget.“  
„Er übertrifft sich ja an Güte.“  
„Herr, wie… aber wie er Euch nachgesehen hat...“  
„So, was dann?“  
„So als sähe man einem guten Freund hernach!“  
„Freund, das war ich sicher nicht!“

Sie fasst seinen Arm etwas stärker. Als sie seinen bitteren Ton bemerkt. 

„Ich danke Euch aus ganzem Herzen!“ 

Er ist über die ehrlich gemeinte Zuneigung gerührt und lächelt kurz zu ihr herab. 

„Sie ist doch noch viel zu jung um gehenkt zu werden!“  
„Merci.“

Sie sieht zu ihm auf und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen um seine Wange zu küssen. 

„Ich muss nun gehen!“ 

Sie begleitet ihn zu seinem Grab und sieht zu wie er darin verschwindet. Als der Deckel zu ist, fällt ein Sonnenstrahl auf ihn nieder und Sarah streicht mit ihren Fingern über den rauen Stein. 

Nicht viele Menschen dürfen so nahe an seine Ruhestatt! Zu tief das Misstrauen! 

XXX  


Sarah bleibt nicht untätig sie besucht Adrian ab und zu und horcht ihn ein bisschen aus, unbemerkt. Sie werden Freunde über das Jahr und manchmal hat man den Eindruck, als entstünde daraus ein bisschen mehr. 

Etiénne geht seiner einsamen Wege. Es ist schließlich auch besser so. Ein Mensch könnte seine Existenz verraten. Trotzdem ist er wehleidig, hängt dem Gedanken nach, dass er wieder ein ganzes Jahrhundert auf einen Menschen wie ihn warten müsste. 

Sarah ist wieder frohen Mutes und gut gelaunt, sie ist frisch verliebt und hat sich dem nun fertigem Mediziner hingegeben. Danach sind die zwei unverhofft schnell den Bund der Ehe eingegangen und so zog sie gestern aus. 

XXX

Ein Jahr neigt sich ins nächste und Sarah trägt erneut ein Bündel unter dem Arm als sie Etiénne auf der Straße begegnet. Vielmehr dabei erwischt wie er im Blutrausch einer Dirne das letzte Bisschen aus den Adern saugt. Das Mädchen fällt aus seinen Armen wie ein Sack tot zur Erde. Etiénne ist halb entblößt weil er kurz zuvor noch in ihr war. Er wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt. 

Als er hinab sieht erblickt er Sarah. Er kleidet sich schnell richtig an und steht plötzlich vor ihr. Seine Lippen sind rot und er sieht rosig aus. 

„Sarah!“ 

Er hört das Baby weinen und sieht hinab. Ängstlich lässt sie es zu. Er streicht dem kleinem Kindlein über die Wange und es beginnt lauter zu weinen. 

„Es ist wunderschön!“ Er lächelt. „Kinder sind noch unschuldig, sie erkennen das Unnatürliche… Böse.“ Er sieht weg. „Sie allein unter den Menschen erkennen mein wahres Ich!“ 

Er geht an ihr vorbei die Gasse hinab und verschwindet in einer dunklen Ecke. 

In der nächsten Nacht bemerkt er, als er seinen Sarg verlassen will eine Anwesenheit. Er nutzt den Raum unter dem Deckel und dreht sich zum Fußende. Dort kann ihn kein Jäger durchbohren. In einer plötzlichen Bewegung hebt er den Deckel und packt den vermeintlichen Angreifer an der Kehle, drück ihn gegen einen Pfeiler und entblößt seine Fänge dabei. 

Ein gellender Schrei dringt durch das Mausoleum und zwei Hände packen seine. 

Er kommt zu sich und starrt in Adrians Augen die ihn aufgerissen ansehen. Sarah, die seine Hände umschlingt mit ihren, blickt ihn angstverzerrt von der Seite an. 

Er nimmt etwas Abstand und steht mitten im Raum. 

Er ist wütend, wütend über die ungebetene Einladung! Sein souveränes Ich verschwindet hinter dem gekränkten. 

„Was bildet ihr euch ein, mich zu stören, was wagt ihr euch?!“  
„Wir wollten nur...“  
„Das hier ist Mein, es ist das Einzige Refugium was mir gehört… packt euch!“ 

Er schreit es so laut, das Draußen die Lichter im Schloss angehen. 

Sie fliehen erschrocken. Er schließt den Deckel seines Sarges und flieht ebenfalls.

Danach sitzt er in einem Friedhof auf einer Grabplatte und atmet durch. Wie kann er denn nur sagen, dass er Angst hatte! Er konnte nicht aus sich hinaus. Alte Muster schlängeln sich zurück in sein Ich, der zornige Fürst lugt für kurze Augenblicke aus ewigen Jahrhunderten zu ihm hinüber. Dann verraucht der Zorn und weicht einer Bitterkeit. 

Kurz nach dem Aufwachen ist er noch nicht bei sich!

Er läuft zurück zum Mausoleum und sucht nach ihrer Spur. Ein winziger Duftfetzen zeigt sich kurz und er folgt ihm nach. Er läuft durch halb Paris auf der Suche danach. Die Spur endet in einem der etwas besseren Viertel. Ein verstecktes Haus das mit einem halb verwilderten Garten zusammengewachsen scheint erhebt sich aus Efeuranken und Weinreben. Er springt über das kleine Törchen und schaut durch die Fenster.

Sarah streicht ihrem Mann über die Schultern und legt ihren Kopf gegen seinen Rücken. Eine Katze auf dem Fenstersims faucht Etiénne plötzlich an. Er weicht zurück und entzieht sich den Blicken. Die Tür geht auf und beide stehen im Garten. Sie lauschen in die Stille, denn still ist es nur wenn Etiénne in der Nähe weilt. 

„Warum seid ihr gekommen?“ Es erklingt von rechts.

Beide sehen dort hin.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?“ Es erklingt von links.

Beide sehen erschrocken in die andere Richtung. 

„Dich besuchen!“ Erwidert Adrian halb ängstlich.

Etiénne tritt hervor und bleibt gut sichtbar stehen. Er wartet, harrt dem was da kommen mag. 

Sarah wendet sich ihm zu und legt ihre Hand in seine. Er sieht sie ausdruckslos an. Sie lächelt zu ihm hinauf und nimmt ihn an der Hand mit sich.

„Bitte tretet ein, Herr!“ 

Sie betreten gemeinsam das Haus. Sie setzen sich und sehen sich an. 

„Es tut uns leid, Herr!“ Sarah lächelt wieder.

Dann geht sie zur Feuerstatt und erhitzt etwas Wasser um für sie beide einen Tee zu kochen. 

Etiénne und Adrian sehen sich an und schweigen. Die Stimmung wirkt kalt und eisern. Etiénne versteht nicht warum sie sich um ihn bemühen? Sarah versteht nicht warum er so still ist, er der ihr sonst so zugewandt war. Adrian kann nur an ihr widerliches Treiben auf dem Friedhof denken und doch hat er dabei Sehnsucht. Er verachtet sich dafür und widert sich selbst an, ekelt sich vor sich selbst. Sarah weiß darum, macht ihm dankenswerter Weise keine Vorwürfe. 

Sarah kommt mit dem heißen Tee wider zurück und stellt die zweite Tasse vor Adrian auf den Tisch. Dann setzt sie sich und versucht das Gespräch etwas aufzulockern. Das Baby beginnt zu weinen. Also wendet sie sich abermals ab um den kleinen Jungen zu stillen. Dabei summt sie ihre Melodie, die Etiénne an vergangene Tage erinnert. 

„Seid ihr schon lange verheiratet?“ richtet Etiénne das Wort an ihn.  
„Zwei Jahre jetzt!“ Er weicht aus.  
„Ganze Arbeit geleistet!“ Etiénne nickt kurz mit dem Kopf zu Sarah. „Du bist Arzt geworden, ich hoffe Deine Nachforschungen in den Gräbern haben ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt?“  
„Nein danke!“ Adrian weicht wieder aus, weil er gerade an etwas anderes denken konnte.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen!“ Etiénne erhebt sich.  
„Ihr seid eben erst gekommen, Herr!“ Sarah spricht ihn wehleidig an.  
„Sie wird es verkraften!“ 

Danach öffnet er die Tür und geht. 

Es wird lange dauern bis er die zwei wiedersieht, denn sie wagen sich nicht noch einmal zu ihm. 

XXX

Er kommt aus freien Stücken mitten in einer November Nacht. Mitten in eine intime Begegnung der Beiden. Er sieht ihnen vom Fenster aus zu. Adrian ist betrunken und hemmungslos. Sarah ist nüchtern und ergibt sich! Etiénne schnappt seine Gedankenfetzen auf, die sich um ihn selbst drehen! 

Etiénne steigt hinab zur Tür und klopft. Es dauert und poltert bis Adrian öffnet. Etiénne der seine Gedanken kennt packt sich sein Kinn und zieht es hinauf in einen Kuss. Adrians Nachthemd beult sich. Es ist dem Wein geschuldet, dass Adrian Etiénne in die Mitte greift.

Sarah steigt die Stiegen hinab und sieht die zwei so. 

„Etiénne? Adrian?“ 

Etiénne löst sich und sie setzen sich an den Kamin. Sarah ist beschämt aber fasziniert. Sie kennt Adrians Gedanken und weiß um seine Fantasien… doch sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so aktuell sind. Sie versucht Adrian wieder nüchtern zu bekommen. Doch der holt nur eine neue Flasche Wein und kippt sie hinunter! Sie beschließt zu bleiben um dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch irgendwann nickt sie weg, als sie kurz darauf wieder erwacht sieht sie Etiénne über ihn gebeugt und von ihm trinken, dabei ist seine Hand unter Adrians Nachthemd. Er wirkt erhitzt! Dabei ist es nur sein Blut was durch seine Adern fließt. Adrian hat seine Hand in Etiénnes Hose. 

Sie steht auf und läuft zu ihnen hinüber. Sie sehen sich an und Etiénne macht sie sich mit Gedanken gefügig, sie setzt sich wieder. Dann kann sie wieder denken und ist befreit von seiner Hypnose. Sie sehen sich wieder an, Etiénne stöhnt kurz auf, weil geschickte Finger ihn berühren. 

„Komm her zu mir, Mädchen!“ 

Es zieht sie zu sich. 

„Kannst du Dich darauf einlassen?“ Er stöhnt kurz.  
„Herr ich?“ 

Er zieht sie in einen Kuss. 

„Es wird sich für Dich lohnen!“  
„Etiénne?“  
„Geh hinauf!“ 

Etiénne steht auf und Adrian folgt ihm hinauf wie ein Hund. Etiénne bleibt am Treppenabsatz stehen und winkt sie zu sich. 

Als alle drei oben ankommen zieht er Adrian das Nachthemd aus und dann ihr. Danach entledigt er sich seiner Kleider und setzt sich, zieht sie zu jeweils einer Seite. Sie küssen sich nacheinander gierig. Er hat sie kein bisschen gefügig gemacht sie lockt der Wahnsinn! 

Sie legen sich ins Bett, Etiénne in der Mitte. Beide schmiegen sich an ihn, er genießt die nähe und wärme. Adrian kann die Finger nicht von ihm lassen. Etiénne wälzt ihn nach einer Äonen Jahren auf den Rücken und kommt in ihn. Sarah sieht zu wie Adrian die Augen verdreht als Etiénne ihn entert. Sie küssen sich unablässig. Sie haben nur noch Augen füreinander als Etiénne zustößt und Adrian sich ihm entgegen wirft. 

Adrian krallt sich in seinen Rücken und schreit vor Verlangen seinen Namen aus. Danach kommt er ohne berührt zu werden und stöhnt wie ein Ertrinkender. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht viel davon, denn er ist so betrunken. Als Etiénne sich entzieht schläft der auch schon ein. 

Etiénne lächelt und klettert von ihm. Danach legt er sich auf den Rücken. Sie sehen sich an und Sarah versucht zu ergründen warum er wieder lächeln kann.

„Du bist eine kluge Frau!“  
„Warum fragst Du das?“ Sie lässt sich auf ein Du ein.  
„Du hast diesen Wahnsinnigen geehelicht!“ Er dreht sich auf ihre Seite. „Du hast das Band wieder hergestellt!“ Er lächelt. 

Sie sehen sich lange an. 

„Es tut mir leid!“  
„Was?“  
„Ich hatte Angst und darum war ich so außer mir!“  
„Bist Du in der Lage Gedanken zu lesen?“ 

Er nickt.

„Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht.“  
„Ich weis.“  
„Ich nehme ihn Dir nicht weg!“  
„Ich weis.“ Sie sieht ihn scheu an.  
„Wahre Liebe ist etwas kostbares, verschwende sie nicht.“ Er sieht sie eindringlich an. „Ich höre wie sehr er Dich liebt und Dich verehrt, wie sehr er Dich schätzt und Dich unter tausenden erkennt, Dein wahres Ich!“ 

Er streicht über ihre Wange und entspannt in den Kissen. Sie mummelt sich in der Decke ein und dreht sich von ihm weg, sie hat genug. Er denkt nach, wie lange hat er nicht mehr in einem Bett gelegen? Er schließt die Augen und kann Tatsache etwas ruhen. Er öffnet sie bald wieder und sieht sich die Vorhänge an sie sind offen. Er will nicht seinen Tot riskieren! 

Er steigt aus dem Bett und schließt einen nach dem anderen. Dann steigt er über sie und legt sich wieder, sie hält kurz seine Hand, so dass er sich ihr zuwendet. Dann legt er einen Arm über sie und sie robbt näher an ihn. Er versteht, dass sie ihn nicht will... lässt die Finger von ihr. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bereits genug, er haucht ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken, sie fröstelt. Zusammen schlafen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Adrian als erstes nur um sich neben Etiénne und seiner Frau wieder zu finden, alle nackt? 

Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am Himmel, es ist später Morgen und Etiénne liegt hier? Er schubst ihn kurz an. Er regt sich nicht, ist kalt, leblos und atmet nicht. 

Er zieht seine Frau an die Seite und stellt sie zur Rede, sie erzählt ihm was vorgefallen ist und das woran er sich nicht erinnern kann. 

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian muss zur Arbeit ist ruhelos und denkt an die letzte Nacht, die wie ein verschwommener Fetzen an ihm vorbeizieht. Er kann sich ja nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern das Etiénne zu ihnen kam! Er sieht Sarah fragend an die ihm in allen ungeschönten Einzelheiten erzählt wie er vor Begierde fast verging! 

Er ist zugegeben entsetzt über das was er hören muss. Er wird bald sicher ein angesehener Arzt und kann sich doch nicht mit einem Wesen, das der Hölle entwichen scheint, zeigen. Er arbeitet an seinem Ruhm den er sich sehr hart verdient. Er lässt keine Arbeit aus, ist sich für nichts zu fein und das war schon immer so. 

Sein Kreuz ist von vielen derben Arbeiten angeschlagen und sein Ego hat einen Kratzer erlitten als er neulich von dem Leiter des Hospitals eine verbale Tracht Prügel erhielt. Dabei hat er es doch nur gut gemeint und eine Dame, die es sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnte überhaupt ins Hospital zu gehen, ohne Honorar behandelt.

Seitdem kommen viele Arme um sich eine Behandlung zu erbetteln. Der Leiter, ein gewisser Docteur Renard mit fetten Wantzt einer Nase die einer Spitzmaus Konkurrenz machen kann und einem ausladenden Augenkneifer, der stets etwas schief sitzt und ihn verwegen aussehen lässt, hatte ihn vor einigen Tagen wieder ermahnt.

Kaum öffnet er die Tür so hört er es schon rufen.

„Eil er sich geschwind in mein Büro, ich habe ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden!“

Dann läuft er schnell die großen Treppen hinauf und schließt die Tür hinter sich… Bei so einer Tirade erhebt Renard seine Hände jedes mal wie zu einem Konzert und seine Stimme gleitet in einige schärfere Höhenlagen ab. Der Augenkneifer verrutscht und eine Schläfenrolle beginnt sich aus der perfekten Perücke zu lösen weil er so heftig auf und ab geht dabei und sich immer wieder nach ihm umwendet. 

Adrian lässt alles ärgerlich über sich ergehen und denkt wie stets, dass die Armen auch ein recht darauf haben behandelt zu werden. Er schwor einen hippokratischen Eid, der wenn er es recht bedenkt, allen gilt nicht nur den besser gestellten! 

„Hat er mich verstanden?“

Reißt ihn Renard aus den Gedanken.

„Jawohl!“ Er neigt das Haupt und sieht seine Füße an.  
„Gut, raus mit ihm, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen heute.“

Adrian schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Ach, dass er mir nicht wieder so ein Sache anfängt.“  
„Oui! Monsieur le Docteur!“ 

XXX

Sarah kümmert sich um ihren Spross und kann ihre gerade eingetroffene Mutter noch davon abhalten im Haus nach dem rechten zu sehen. Das tut die Mutter gern, sie ist dominant und Sarah noch zu jung und fügsam. Sie fürchtet um Etiénne. Sie wirkt scheu und ausweichend und ihre Mutter beginnt langsam misstrauisch zu werden. Sie ahnt, dass es ums Schlafzimmer gehen muss. 

Plötzlich löst sich die Dame und reißt die Schlafzimmertür auf. Doch Etiénne liegt nicht da wo Sarah ihn vermutet. Er ist weg? 

„Es ist unaufgeräumt hier, Kind!“   
„Ja Mama.“  
„Deshalb also, schämst Du Dich nicht?“  
„Ja Mama.“  
„Dein Mann ist zu nachlässig mit Dir!“  
„Ja Mama!“  
„Räume sofort auf!“  
„Ja Mama!“  
„Ich gehe jetzt wieder.“  
„Adieu Mama.“

Sarah schließt hinter ihr die Tür und atmet durch.

Danach geht sie zurück ins Schafzimmer und sieht sich um. Niemand da? 

„Etiénne?“ Sie ruft es vorsichtig. 

Seine Sachen sind ebenfalls weg.

„Etiénne?“  
„Du musst Dich wehren!“ 

Sie sieht hinauf zur Decke und entdeckt ihn an einem Dachbalken. Sie taumelt nach hinten als er zu Boden springt behände wie eine Katze. Er richtet sich vor ihr auf und sieht sie eindringlich an. Danach dreht er sich weil ein Sonnenstrahl auf seinen Rücken fällt. Er knurrt und zieht sich blitzartig in einen schattigen Winkel zurück. Sie sieht wie sein Rücken qualmt… Er blickt den Strahl mit aufgerissenen Augen an und atmet durch. 

„Ich habe sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Wen?“  
„Die Sonne!“ Er neigt aus seiner gebückten Haltung den Kopf zur Seite in Richtung Fenster „Ich habe vergessen wie schön sie ist.“ Dabei lächelt er. 

Er erhebt sich wieder zur vollen Größe und geht um den Strahl herum um zu ihr zu gelangen. 

„Es ist für mich zu gefährlich Tagsüber hier zu sein.“   
„Ich habe es gesehen!“ Sie streicht über seinen Rücken.   
„Ich werde noch ein wenig ruhen.“

Sie geht hinaus.

XXX

Adrian ist vergrämt als er heim kommt, es ist noch hell und draußen reges Treiben. Er wirft seinen Rock in eine Ecke und ruft nach seinem Essen. 

„Hier ich komme schon!“  
„Dieser ekelige Widerling, er verdient den Titel Doktor nicht!“  
„Wieder Renard?“  
„Genau der.“ 

Er lässt eine Hasstirade nach der anderen los und haut auf den Tisch. Als es dunkel wird hat er sich in Rage geredet, als Etiénne aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt. Der Adlige sieht auf Adrian wie auf ein Ding! Das macht diesen nur noch wütender. Etiénne hat einen überaus Überlegenen Blick auf Lager als wäre er die fette Spitzmaus darselbst! 

Er verstummt und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten als er diesen Blick über sich ergehen lässt. 

Dabei hat Etiénne nichts Böses im Sinn. Er ist nur noch nicht richtig wach. Sarah bemerkt die brodelnde Situation zu spät . 

Ein Wort gibt das andere und Adrian lässt all seine angestaute Wut an Etiénne raus. Etiénne bleibt dennoch besonnen und geht an ihm vorbei. Doch statt es dabei zu belassen läuft Adrian ihm nach. 

„Ich verbiete Dir mein Haus zu betreten, komm nie wieder!“ 

Etiénne sieht Sarah an die den Kopf hinter ihrem Mann schüttelt und die Hand vor den Mund legt und geht hinaus.

„Fühlst Du Dich jetzt besser?“ Etiénne bleibt stehen und wendet sich zu ihm um.   
„Was erlaubst Du Dir, was nimmst Du Dir raus? Dringst einfach ungebeten in mein Haus. Was hast Du noch alles schändliches getan?“ Er sieht ihm nach.

Etiénne geht unbeeindruckt weiter und hält nicht mal inne, antwortet nicht und macht auch sonst keine anstalten sich irgendwie zu äußern. 

„Du bist genauso arrogant und unsensibel, kehr dahin zurück wo Du hergekommen bist! Zurück in Angst, Vernichtung, Tod, Hölle und Verderben“ 

Etiénne geht weiter. Sarah will Adrian zum Schweigen bringen, doch der schüttelt sie ab. 

„Du... bleib stehen und stell Dich, Feigling!“ 

Der Adlige dreht sich um und sieht ihn an. Eine Augenbraue ist erhoben und seine marmornes Gesicht zeigt keine Regung. Dann geht er zurück und packt ihn in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung an der Kehle. Er sagt nichts und blickt ihm ebenso ausdruckslos an. Adrian ist vor Angst erstarrt und seine Hände klammern sich um Etiénnes Arm. Der Mond kriecht aus den Wolken und beleuchtet sein Antlitz unheimlich. Seine Augen scheinen zu glühen und seine Hand ist eiskalt. Adrian krächzt nach Luft und Etiennes Fänge blitzen hell auf. Er spürt wie seine Füße den Boden verlassen und er klammert sich verzweifelt an den Arm der wie eine Eisenstange wirkt. 

„Angst, Vernichtung, Tod, Hölle und Verderben?“ Er lacht diabolisch auf. „Was Du Dich wagst kleiner Mensch haben andere mit ihrem Leben bezahlt, lange vor Deiner Zeit!“ Er setzte ihn ab und sieht ihn scharf an. „Ich habe an der Seite edler Männer gekämpft im heiligen Land, ich nahm alle Strapazen auf mich im Zug durch die Wüste! Ich habe Hunderte Ungläubige ins Jenseits befördert. Bar jeder Zeit lebe ich auf diesem Flecken und ich nehme mir wen und was ich will! Ich frage nicht...“ 

Adrian hat beide Hände an der Kehle und liegt krächzend auf der Erde. Sarah beugt sich über ihn und starrt zu Etiénne hinauf. Sein Gesicht ist wieder reglos doch dann schaut er ihre Augen und legt einen sanften Finger unter ihr Kinn um ihr ein schmales kurzes Lächeln zu schenken. 

XXX

Sie stiehlt sich eines Abends aus ihrem Bett und läuft zum Schloss Menaux.

Adrian fiel sobald er heimkam müde ins Bett und schlief ein. Über den Vorfall reden sie nicht. Sie schweigen sich aus, doch beide wissen, dass er ihm unrecht tat. Sarah überlegt wie sie sich bei Etiénne entschuldigen kann und setzt sich um sein Erwachen abzuwarten. 

Etiénne spürt sie aus seinem Sarg hinaus. Ein bebender Herzschlag und Gedanken die sich überschlagen. Er schiebt die Deckel an die Seite und richtet sich auf, sieht sie an. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib und weint in sich hinein. Er schließt alles, klettert hinab und kniet sich zu ihr hinab. Sie bebt vor Kälte, er zieht seinen Gehrock aus und legt ihn um sie. Er spürt keine Kälte, ihm ist es egal. Er muss sich nur den Gegebenheiten anpassen um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken auf der Jagd. Darum musste er das Atmen erst mühselig wieder erlernen. Er wirkt so menschlich wie eben möglich um leichter Beute zu machen. 

Sie sieht zu ihm auf und zieht den Rock feste um sich. Er steht auf und reicht ihr eine Hand. Sie legt ihre sanft und warm hinein. Er zieht sie zu sich hinauf. 

„Vergeben und vergessen, ma Cher!“ Er streicht ihr über die Wange.   
„Er ist so außer sich in letzter Zeit!“   
„Er hat seinen Standpunkt verloren!“   
„Es tut mir leid...“  
Er unterbricht sie „Sch...“ und nimmt sie in den Arm. 

Sie sieht hinauf in seine Augen die warm zurück sehen, dann zieht er sie fort. 

Wie viele solcher Dramen hat er bereits gesehen, er weis es nicht mehr? Wie viel Leid in den Augen der Menschen beobachtet? In Anbetracht seiner Lage ist dies eine Sekunde im Uhrwerk der Zeit!

Ein Wimpern schlag nur!

Sie schlendern die Boulevards der Stadt hinab und langsam wird sie wieder ruhig. Auf einer Brücke bleiben sie stehen und starren hinab in die dahin schnellende Seine. Er hat einen Arm um sie gelegt und sieht sie von der Seite her an. Sie schließt die Augen und er versteht. Er zieht sie in den Arm und hält sie lange an seiner Brust. Sie weint in seine Weste hinein. 

„Was ist mit meinem Kind passiert?“ 

Er stutzt und wird ernst. 

„Ich habe es zu Füßen der alten Eiche im Schlossgarten begraben.“   
„Danke Monsieur!“ 

Sie sehen sich lange nur an und schweigen. Dann bricht ein neuer Strom Tränen sich Bahn.   
„Scht.“ Er streicht ihr die Haare aus der Stirn „Zeit heilt alle Wunden!“   
„Es ist so schwer!“  
„Ich weis!“ 

Er kann nicht anders als er sich plötzlich über sie beugt und sie küsst. Sie ergibt sich in diesen Kuss und kann nicht enden. Schließlich ringt sie nach Luft. 

„Ich kann Dich trösten, wenn Du mich lässt ma Cher?“ 

Sie blinzelt zu ihm hinauf und begreift. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. Er bringt sie heim.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Etiénne beschließt ein wenig Katz und Maus zu spielen!

Er läuft unbemerkt zum Hospital und lässt sich hinein bitten. Dann gibt er eine Verletzung vor. Eine Schwester kommt um sich ihn anzusehen, um ihren weißbekragten Hals baumelt ein filigranes Kreuz. Er widersteht der Versuchung dieses abzureißen und wendet den Kopf ab. Die Schwester wird aufmerksam und starrt ihn entsetzt an. Da sie hinter einem Vorhang sind springt er auf und rennt sie an die Wand. Dabei drückt er ihr Kinn unsanft und starrt in ihre Augen. Paralysiert wendet sie sich ab und läuft die Treppen hinauf um mit Renard wieder zukommen. 

„Lassen Sie uns allein, Schwester!“ herrscht der die Nonne an! 

Etiénne steht auf und packt ihn unvermittelt an der Kehle um ihn zu paralysieren. Danach gehen beide gemeinsam, unbeteiligt plaudernd hinaus und aus dem Hospital. Nach ein paar guten Metern, sie sind außer Sicht in einem Park, lässt Etiénne die Hypnose fallen und grinst Renard Zähnebleckend an. Renard erkennt sein Gegenüber und beginnt zu rennen. Etiénne ist dicht hinter ihm, nicht der Mühe wert, jedes mal wenn Renard sich umdreht ist der Vampir zum greifen nahe. Dann lässt er ihm Vorsprung… Renard versteckt sich hinter einem großen Findling und atmet unterdrückt, bloß keinen Laut von sich geben! 

„Wo ist sie denn die kleine Spitzmaus?“ Er tut als würde er ihn nicht sehen und geht an ihm vorbei. „Komm zu Papa...“

Dann dreht er sich um „Aha, so Du fetter Sack, was mache ich jetzt mit Dir?“  
„Bitte!“ Er fleht.  
„Lass mich raten das ist ja wohl das erste mal das dieses Wort über Deine Lippen kommt, Du Heuchler!“   
„Warum?“   
„Weil du es verdienst…!“   
„Bitte!“ Er beginnt zu weinen.  
„Spar Dir Deine Worte!“ 

Er lässt ihn wieder rennen und das Spiel beginnt von vor und von vorn und von vorn….

Als er endlich genug hat, sie sind in einem dichten Wald, packt er ihn an der Kehle. Danach senkt er blitzartig seine Fänge in den Hals des anderen. Dann geht es mit ihm durch und er reißt seinen Körper halb auf… einem wilden Tier gleich! 

Blut und Eingeweide besudelt starrt er sich an um dann den Heimweg anzutreten. Als er im Mausoleum ankommt zieht er sich die Blutigen Kleider aus, versteckt diese und läuft wie Gott ihn einst schuf zu seinem Sarg. 

XXX


End file.
